


Sparklers

by myneuronarrative



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myneuronarrative/pseuds/myneuronarrative
Summary: Even when a sparkler goes out, it can still burn you. Kevamie.





	1. Fireworks

**DISCLAIMER: _Steven Universe_ is not my intellectual property.**

* * *

On the edge of the world, an eruption lapped up the sky. Like the briny froth that flipped itself onto the shore, fireworks mingled with the stars. The presentation thundered like a summertime storm. Accentuating the intense hues were crops of sparklers seen below; in the sea of color, the crackling, coruscating patches of gold were the temperamental ripples, heralding the tide.

Jamie sat next to Steven and his friends, joining them whenever they bayed and cheered along with the crowd. Pearl became accustomed to clanging her wooden spoon with her glass dish, Garnet slammed her pans together with an unabashed clamor, and Amethyst shapeshifted into whatever instrument she found to be exceptionally noisy. Steven and Connie blew their party horns and twirled their sparklers in excited cycles, laughing like the children they haven’t been in eons.

“Thanks for coming to join us, Jamie!” Steven chirped.

“Yeah, we haven’t seen you in a while,” Connie remarked.

Jamie massaged his neck, smiling and adjusting his ball cap. “I know. Things have been very hectic lately. I didn’t expect Barbara to let me take another leave, especially since I’ve been known to flake out on my duties in the past.”

“Oh, it’s OK!” Steven said. “You’ve dealt with a lot in the past. Ms. Miller wouldn’t just let you neglect your job.”

“Thanks, man. That means a lot.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Connie queried, “what’s been going on lately?”

Jamie paled. “I’d—if you don’t mind, I would rather not talk about it.”

“Oh.” Connie’s face hollowed, immediately apologetic.

“Hey, don’t worry. I appreciate your concern.” Jamie rose in a clumsy motion, dusting his knees. “I’m gonna go grab myself a hot dog or whatever. Want me to grab you something?”

“Oh, my mom packed us some granola bars and Goldfish, so we’re OK!” Connie opened her backpack and passed a small plastic bag of crackers to Steven.

“Okay, I gotcha! Anything for the Gems?” Jamie immediately recanted, ignoring the Gems’ bewildered looks. “Right, right. No need to eat. I forget.”

As Jamie walked away with a forced, awkward laugh, Steven titled his head. “I hope he’s doing OK.”

“Ehh, humans are weird.” Amethyst paused, took one of the plastic bags filled with Goldfish out of Connie’s backpack, and downed it in a few bites. “I wouldn’t think much of it.”

* * *

 

Jamie weaved past the flocks of squealing children, who chased one another out of Funland. The amusement park presented itself with great elan, complete with dazzling machinery and the merged aroma of freshly cooked foods. The intimacy of the place made Jamie’s heart drop into his gut. He kept his hands in his pockets and his sight accustomed to his tired sneakers. He tugged at the bill of his hat, hiding his face as best as he could until he arrived at the Hot Dogs stand.

“One original hot dog, please. Ketchup only,” Jamie told the cashier. As the man disappeared, Jamie drummed his fingers onto the counter, tapping the call bell now and then until he received an impatient glare. He rescinded and tucked his hands back into his pockets, struggling to remain still.

A voice he could instantly recall: “Nice hat.”

Jamie didn’t respond to him and continued to point his eyes elsewhere.

Kevin took a sip from his soda can. “What’s the matter? Acting bug got your tongue?”

The cashier returned with Jamie’s order, and he dug a few dollars from his pocket, thrust them towards the man, and snatched his food before veering away. When the thunderclap of the Funland crowd dwindled, Jamie sighed, took a bite out of his hot dog, and sauntered back to Steven’s group.

However, a hand clapped him on his shoulder before stuffing something into his back pocket. “You forgot your change.”

“Go away,” Jamie said, trying not to cough from taking a startled gulp of his food.

“C’mon, is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?”

Jamie turned to him, dour. “Don’t say that.”

Kevin squared his shoulders. “Jamie—.”

“Don’t call me yours because I’m not.”

Jamie turned back to Steven and the gang, whose attention focused on the figure talking to him. He began to tread back to his friends, trying not to shake, but then Kevin scoffed, trailing behind him. “You’re lying to yourself. You know you can’t find anyone else like me.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Jamie retorted.

Kevin cut in front of him, nervously clinging to his composure. “You think you’re any better than me?”

“Of course not, and you’re no better than me—I know, it must positively _shock_ you to know that.”

Kevin smirked. “Listen, I know you’re trying hard to be bitter. You’re confused right now and can’t think straight because I’m always on your mind, but it’s OK. We can always find a way to work things out.”

Jamie flinched away from Kevin when he leaned in close, refusing to meet his glance. He didn’t want to see the splashes of color illuminate Kevin’s face because he knew how he’d react to seeing his dark eyes.

“After all,” Kevin murmured while grazing his hand over Jamie’s hip, “I know what I do to you, and I think you know what you do to me.”

Before being egged on further, Jamie shoved Kevin, dropping his food and stumbling back, equally surprised. Kevin paused, and then stalked towards him, but someone tugged on his arm, causing him to jerk away and turn around.

Steven seared while Connie huddled behind him. “Lay off, Kevin!”

Kevin huffed, rolling his eyes. “Not you again. Listen, kid, why don’t you and your little friend over here go trick someone else with your _Stevonnie_ routine? I’m trying to have a conversation with someone I care about.”

“You don’t care about anyone,” Steven snapped. “You only care about yourself.”

“That’s right,” Connie added. “Jamie is too good for you!”

Kevin gaped. “ _No one_ is too good for Kevin. I know you two twerps seem to think you are, but that’s beside the point.”

“Stop talking to them that way,” Jamie countered.

Kevin, without looking back at Jamie: “What do you see in these kids? They’re nothing more than attention-seeking brats.”

“They’re good kids! They care about people and try to see the good in them, something a prick like you wouldn’t understand.”

Kevin twisted back to meet Jamie’s eyes, taking subtle pride in seeing him falter beneath his caustic gaze. He took a couple of steps forward, and Steven immediately attempted to intervene, only to be pushed aside while Kevin shouted, “Stay out of this, brat!”

Connie caught Steven before he fell to the ground. Before they could register it, the Gems rushed in front of them, easily intimidating Kevin.

He shrugged defensively, putting his hands up. “Hey, fam, it’s nothing. They were just—”

“I don’t care _what_ was going on,” Pearl barked. “You _ever_ lay a hand on them again, I will make sure you live to regret it.”

Before Kevin could offer a defensive response, Amethyst pressed forward and metamorphosed into her Puma persona, cracking her knuckles and grinning wickedly. Pearl’s gem beamed as she wrested her spear from her forehead, pointing it at his throat. Kevin gulped, feeling a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face.

“Jamie…help me out here,” Kevin muttered.

Jamie evaluated both Kevin and his friends, shrugged, and took a step back. “I’m sorry. You’re on your own with this one.”

As Jamie walked away, Kevin bristled. “You see what you _freaks_ do? He would’ve been on my side had you all not indoctrinated him into your bizarro, feminist witchcraft “fusion” cult. You poisoned him! He and I were just fine, but then you guys had to fuck it up!”

Before anyone else could snap him in half like a dry twig, Garnet stepped forward, gauntlets yet to be displayed. Kevin floundered for a response, but before he could find one, Garnet clasped her hand around his throat, lifting him with ease. While Kevin squirmed and clawed at Garnet’s wrist, passersby, such as the Cool Kids, stopped to watch the action. Some whispered and gasped while others immediately pulled their phones out.

Garnet, with a chill in her voice: “You know, I’ve once said that people like you who are against fusion are mad because they’re single. I sincerely thought I was joking at first, but I’m both amused and disappointed to see that I wasn’t.”

Laughter swelled, which made Kevin feel waterlogged.

Garnet brought Kevin back to his feet, but while grasping at his face, she muttered, “If you can’t bring yourself to understand an experience such as fusion or togetherness as a whole, don’t bother trying to win him back. You’re not worth it.”

She let him go, causing Kevin to fall. He landed supine on the sand, supporting himself with his elbows. Those within the crowd either continued to stare and chuckle, or they resumed their New Year’s activities. Rising with an awkward gait, Kevin took off, disappearing into the nighttime, only recognized when bathed in the exploding kaleidoscope from above. Steven and his friends heard his sports car roar in the distance before he drove away posthaste.

Amethyst returned to her default form, snorting and playing with her hair. “You really scared the piss outta him, Garnet.”

“I’m not sure I would’ve handled it so brashly,” Pearl admitted, “but I can’t say I would’ve been any more patient than you in that regard.”

Garnet looked at Steven and Connie, smiled, and patted their heads. “If that creep ever bugs you again, you just lemme know.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Connie said.

“I’m pretty confused, though.” Amethyst scratched her head. “What did Jamie even see in that guy?”

Steven, looking around for Jamie and having no such luck, frowned. “I don’t even think _he_ knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about any of you, but I’d love to be part of the bizarro, feminist witchcraft “fusion” cult.
> 
> This is based on a week-long prompt called Kevamie Week, which has gone on since 2016. This year, Kevamie Week lasted from July 9 to July 15, and like last year’s prompt, each day revolves around a particular theme. Day 1’s theme is “Fireworks.”
> 
> I was initially going to have this posted on time, but due to starting summer class and having my Internet go out at home, posting the fic was delayed. What I’m trying to say is—I suck at deadlines.
> 
> Anyway, I’m very fascinated by the Kevamie pairing, as I never really cared much for either character; but a lot of the fan content I’ve seen based on this pairing really fascinated me, and because of this, it’s now one of my main Steven Universe OTPs. As much as I love this pairing, I saw last week’s prompts as an opportunity to explore how the Kevamie pairing could go wrong. Yeah, I love Kevamie fluff as much as the next person, but I seem to love making fictional characters I cling to suffer even more.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be posting the rest of them daily throughout this week. Have a nice Sunday!


	2. Alternate Universe

**DISCLAIMER: _Steven Universe_ is not my intellectual property.**

* * *

The benefit of being a mailman in such a small city is that you get used to walking long routes without any qualms. Barbara always liked to take the van on her travels, but Jamie never drove anywhere. He felt an odd peace within himself whenever he went on his many brisk walks, as though his connection to the hot sand or the dew-drizzled grass preserved world order. So, when Kevin first offered him rides in his sports car, he initially balked at the gesture.

Jamie, drenched and panting, sat on the concrete outline of a familiar neighborhood. He discarded his shoes and massaged his feet through his socks, sensing the calluses developing on his heels. It didn’t take long for him to be spoiled by Kevin’s free rides, as the feeling of outrunning time with him was romantic in its symbolism. However, every time, Jamie felt severed from something; he was a dandelion Kevin had plucked from the ground like a curious child, and now that his crown of seeds scattered elsewhere, he was cast aside to wilt.

He had first walked away from the beach, gnawing his underlip and balling his hands into fists. The peace he felt when he trod down old paths was nonexistent, as the stalk within himself shriveled, browned, and no longer drank any water. Well, a distant voice that mimicked his own said, I’ll just drown, then. That’s when he began running, sprinting a marathon he couldn’t win and swallowing any cry his throat tried to eek out. He couldn’t remember what he tripped over or how hard his landing was; all that existed within his reality were scattered pennies and the image of a familiar mailbox that crept within eyeshot.

Jamie glanced at the houses that huddled together within their community. Their structures were akin to one another like Monopoly houses—and how lavish they were! He remembered a grade school assignment he did once, in which the teacher instructed that he and his classmates draw their dream homes; the collective households were the awkwardly drawn scrawls, brought to life by resources far more palpable than kindergarten daydreams. He chuckled to himself, wondering how his apartment would compare to these residences. A sardonic quip that was never heard: your place is a _bathtub_ compared to these mansions.

While the finale of the celebration drew near, Jamie slipped his shoes back on, got up, and made his way home, but next thing he knew, he leaped behind a nearby cluster of bushes when he heard the roar of a recognizable car. As Kevin pulled into his driveway, Jamie cupped his mouth with the palm of his hand, quaking as he heard Kevin’s footsteps on his porch. The keys he fidgeted with, snick of the lock, the creak of the hinges, footsteps, and the hurried slam of the door: Jamie smothered a sob.

“It could’ve been great.” His voice didn’t sound like his own. It was detached and foraging for objective relief. Only the pang of memories took its place. It was a dull ache, at first, presenting itself as numerous, nostalgic sensations. Such things included the heat of a fateful summer day, the fluff of a cotton scarf that once clung to his neck or the taste of coffee that washed over his tongue. However, like a drop of blood in a glass of water, it spread. The fuzziness of these remnants sidled to the surface, and soon enough, these active neurons lightened his mind, bringing old thoughts to the forefront. His skin prickled at the thought of Kevin brushing a tendril of hair behind his ear; he remembered how Kevin’s mouth lolled over his. These vivid images trailed behind his train of thought like a comet’s tail, and they soon disappeared.

Jamie rested his wet face on his knees. It could’ve been great, that damned voice jeered, it could’ve been a fucking romance movie. Kevin looked the part of the Disney prince, and he would’ve been his princess if he asked nicely. They would’ve sung an Academy Award-winning song, admitted their feelings for each other with such grandiosity, and everything; it would’ve all been worth it to embrace him before the end credits. There were so many fabled stored in his head that outcomes he could not achieve, and he now wondered if it would even be worth it. Was it worth being the disposable armpiece if it meant being _his?_ Jamie didn’t want to admit the answer to himself.

Jamie rose, brushed the blades of grass off his pants, and started his way home, unfazed by his crying. As he ambled out of the community, one particular fantasy caught hold of him: it had been a year since they first met, and they first met on the beach. Instead of resisting any conversation with Kevin, he would’ve run his mouth all night, voicing all of the tangents cluttered in his head, knowing that he would listen. They would’ve shared a kiss under the first set of fireworks, tasting the kinetic colors on each others’ lips and resting their foreheads together. His beau and his circle of good friends would've made peace, and the world would once again turn on its axis. As the last few firework shells detonated, Jamie snatched a rock that hid in the tall grass, threw it at Kevin’s mailbox, and began to run, carried away by the same hysterical fugue state that brought him to this place.

As Jamie disappeared once the last chiaroscuro display in the sky dwindled, Kevin glanced out the window. A neighborhood dog barked, two kids on their bikes glided down the road, and a senior woman swore in Spanish from the safety of her rocking chair. Where the hell is he? He exhaled, paid no heed to what happened, and drew the curtains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on the “Alternate Universe” theme is a little different from others. Rather than have a concrete AU featuring Kevin and Jamie in an alternate situation, I wanted to portray the concept of an alternate reality in Jamie’s head. You know how after people break up, they’re not only clinging to the good memories they have of their significant other, but they’re also playing a million different narratives in their head about what could’ve been—or, more specifically, what may never be? That’s what I wanted to convey here.
> 
> I’m sorry for the delay, and I hope this kinda moody transition chapter more than makes up for it!


End file.
